


Desire

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s strange, really.  She’s nervous in a way she wasn’t with her first husband. (Coda fic for 3x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on tumblr for Elodie/Porthos' first time together.

It’s strange, really. She’s nervous in a way she wasn’t with her first husband. And it’s strange that she should be nervous – when he’s already seen the more intimate parts of her, her legs propped wide as she pushed their daughter into the world. But it’s different now. The hands he’s resting on her aren’t for the economy of delivery – but rather because he wishes to touch her. She isn’t sure what will happen when she slips the dress off, her body encased inside of it – stretch marks and loose skin from where she housed Marie for nine months. 

She knows she shouldn’t be nervous. Porthos has never given any indication that he’d be disgusted, or displeased. In fact, he’s looking at her so gently it’s almost painful, his hands on her hips, then her stomach, then her legs. She lets him guide her to the bed, lets him press her down. She undresses him first and he lets her, shrugging out of the clothes to help. 

Her fingers touch at his skin, trace over scars, the slope of his muscles, defining his arms, the shape of his stomach and the feel of his ribs. He laughs a little when her touch turns too light. 

It’s the first time she’s seen him like this. She closes her eyes when he goes for the ties of her dress, works her open slowly, cups her breasts first, kissing her shoulder, then her clavicle. She is still feeding Marie, though, and so he does not linger for long, doesn’t squeeze what’s already too tender. Instead, he slips his hands down over her stomach. 

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her and when he says it like that, like wonderment and desire at once, she knows he is not just saying it, that it isn’t platitudes. She can see it in his eyes. 

She smiles at him and tugs him down – kisses him. He lets her guide him, lets her turn him onto his back as she climbs on top of him and presses down to him, their clothes pooling around them as she stretches herself out over him. She feels so small against him, but also safe as his arms curl around her. She slides her body down over him and he takes his time, goes slow, makes sure she’s comfortable and shaking before he takes a step closer and closer. When he slides into her, after so much preparation she feels she might weep for it, he grins up at her – boyish and suddenly so young. 

“Go faster,” she tells him, a command, and he obeys her. Soon he will have to leave. Soon he will go back to the front, but she’ll have this moment – emboldened now, knowing she has his power, willingly given to her. She’d forgotten what it felt like – to be desired like this, to be loved.


End file.
